Starfire's First Date
by Ebichu Chan
Summary: Speedy comes to vist the other Titans, and discovers Starfire. How will Robin react? Will Starfire take to Speedy's charm? Rated for some strong language. Please R&R, it's my first fic ever!


* * *

**Starfire's First Date**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, though i wish i did.

Writer's Note:This takes place shortly after the episode "Winner takes all". Here, Robin was impressed by Speedy's skills and wished to have him over to meet the other Titans and to train with him. So let's begin.

"So this is it, huh? Looks just like ours at East." Speedy remarked as he approached the tower with Robin.

"Yeah, i think it's a standard building with Titans. C'mon inside, the others will be trilled to meet you."

Robin hit the elevator button and they went upstairs, and walked into the main room.

"Everyone, this is Speedy. Speedy, you remember Beast Boy and Cyborg..." (they both ignore this as they are both playing video games) "and this is Raven..." (she glances up from her book and then continues reading) "and this is Starfire."

Starfire ran up, looking at him curiously.

"Nice to meet you, friend of Robin's. May I fetch you a glass of the water or perhaps a tea which is iced?"

_Oh my god she's beautiful!_ Thought Speedy and as grinned and took her hand, charmingly wrapping it slightly around his and bent over to kiss it.

"Anyone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to do anything, my fair lady."

Robin stood with his mouth gapped open. Starfire put her other hand to her cheek, blushing slightly.

"F-friend Speedy, what brings you to our home?" she asked, pulled her hand gently away, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Well it appears i have more than one reason now," he said, grinning. "my first was to train with Robin and to learn more... but now it's my mission to get to know you a lot better."

"Uhh, so...umm... Speedy... let me... show you to your room... excuse us Star." Robin stammered, not knowing Speedy would be so forward with that kind of stuff. Speedy looked at Star.

"Till we meet again." and smiled, following Robin into the hallway.

Starfire stood silent for a moment, trying to understand what had just happened. She floated towards Raven and cleared her throat, making her presence known. Raven looked up.

"Yes?"

"Raven, i wish to know what it means what you put your lips to someone's hand," she said, looking at her hand oddly. "is it a form of introduction? Or friendship? I haven't had it happen before."

Raven looked back down at her book.

"It's something someone does to show that they like you in a more affectionate way." The alien looked down at her hand again.

_More affectionate? _

Robin opened a door near the end of the hallway.

"This will be your room while your here." Robin said was he walked in, showing him the nice big bed, beautiful view of the bay and of Jump City.

Speedy set his bag down near the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, grinning to Robin.

"What?"

"That girl! Starburst or something-"

"StarFIRE" Robin corrected.

"Whatever, she's quite gorgeous, she isn't seeing anyone, is she?"

Robin felt the hair on his neck stand up. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm thinking of asking her out on a date, I mean, look at her, what guy wouldn't want that!"

Robin's eye twitched. He didn't want to say anything that he had a crush on her, ever since he laid eyes on her. He's right, after all, what guy wouldn't want her? She's fun, innocent, pretty...

Robin's thought's were cut short when he heard Speedy talk again.

"So why haven't you hooked up with her yet?" He asked as he started to unpack a few of his things.

Robin's face turned a bit red, and turned away from the archer. "W-well, that is... of course..." _Yeah, why haven't i?_ He sighed. "I'm not sure."

"But you don't mind me asking her out, right? It'll just be a small date, i promise."

Robin folded his arms, pretending not to care. "Yeah, of course it's fine with me, it's not like I'm dating her or anything... go out all night for all I care" He mentally kicked himself for saying that last part.

"Really? Awesome!" He stood up and stretched a bit. "Can you ask her to come here? I'd feel a little awkward in front of everyone asking her... "

"Uh... sure thing... I'll go get her..."

Robin walked out, gloved hand running through his hair. What have I done now? he thought,not looking where he was going, and bumped into Starfire. They crashed and fell, Robin landing on his hands and kneed, her in between them, facing him upright. Robin's eyes went wide and froze, blushing red.

"H-h-hi Star!" he said in a strange fashion, trying to sound calm. She looked at him a bit puzzled, she too, was a light tone of pink in her cheeks.

"Friend Robin! What brings you down here?" She said innocently. Robin looked around, suddenly realizing he was still on top of her. He quickly scrambled up, apologizing and helping her up.

"I was... I came to get you... Speedy wants you... I mean he wants to talk to you in his room." She tilted her head to the side. Robin looked down a bit sadly, but put on a smile and said "It's right down there, can't miss it". She nodded and trhanked him, and went into his room. Robin stayed close, not too close... but he heard someone in the room get up and shut the door. Robin silently walked up to the door and put his ear against it.

Meanwhile, Speedy had Star sit on the bed beside him.

"Starfire... I feel really... different around you..."

"Are you sick?" she asked, concerned.

He laughed. "No no... I feel different in a good way... and I want to show you how good... I want to take you out for dinner and maybe a movie or we could go for a walk..."

"That sounds wonderful, when are you going to ask the others?"

"No, i mean... just you and me... it's a date"

She thought back to when Robin had a 'date' with Kitty. _It didn't seem that fun to Robin at all_ she thought.

"Are dates suppose to forced people to do something they don't want to do?"

"Not at all, at least, not with me. I just want to show you that I like you... like you a lot.."

_You just met her!_ sceamed Robin's head as he listened through the door.

"Then in that case, I'll accept your proposal"

"That's great! How's tonight sound?"

"That would be most wonderful!" she clasped her hands together in joy and smiled.

Robin felt sick. He quickly left and went to his room, locking the door and tossed himself onto the bed. Have I lost her so soon? I didn't even get a chance to ask her out. He thought back to all the times when he had the chance, but didn't take them. 'There'll be another chance' he always told himself. Not anymore. No first kiss with Starfire. No first actual, meaningful kiss. He sighed and put the pillow over his face, trying to hold back his tears.

He must has fallen asleep. A knock at the door woke him up with a start. "Huh? Who is it?"

"It's your good friend, Starfire Robin, may I please speak with you?"

"Um, sure, just a second..." he leapt from his bed, fixed his hair to the best of his knowledge, and unlocked the door. There she was, standing in that beautiful purple dress that formed to her body so well. The gloves tightly pulled up just past her elbows, the sparkles on the dress made her seem almost unreal. Robin couldn't help but stare. He loved how she looked in that dress. He loved the way she looked period.

"May I come in?"

Robin snapped back to life. "Oh, yah, sure... what is it Star?" he said, standing aside so she could get in, and then shut the door quietly.

"This...date... thing" she started, Robin had almost forgot about it, and felt a little sick again. "Yes, what about it?" He sat on the bed, looking up at her.

She smiled at him. "You are a good friend Robin. My best friend. You are the one I go to with my problems and worries and you always reassure me. Do you think... I'll be a good 'date'?"  
Robin smiled. "You'll be the best date."

She smiled, and held out her hand, motioning him to stand up. As he did, she pulled him towards her and hugged him. Robin wrapped his arms gently around her, smelling her soft red hair, feeling her body press up against his, he wanted her bad. He pushed his dirty thoughts out of his mind and released her from his hold. "I hope you have a good time"

"I hope i do too Robin. I better go now..." she walked towards the door, stopping to look back at him, and then walked out.

Robin shut the door behind her, and went to the wall near the window. He gritted his teeth, and punched the wall, causing a crack to appear. He leaned his forehead against the wall. _Speedy will treat her well, right? He's a good guy... I think... I mean, he did seem really forward about all this... maybe he just wants her for her body? _He started to think (writer's note- and as we all know, that's a bad thing). He creaked open the door to see Speedy and Starfire walk out into the elevator together, him handsomely dressed in a proper dress suit, and Starfire's arm around his. _Looks like the prom... or something fancy... _He shook his head as the thought 'wedding' came to mind. He waited until the elevator door closed, and then bolted down the stairs, trying to catch the tail end of them leaving the building. Gasping for air, he did it- watched as a white limo pulled up outisde the building. _What? How the hell can he afford that? _He opened the door for Starfire and then he got in, shutting the door and driving off. Robin hopped on the R-cycle and followed, far back a bit though, as he didn't want to be seen. First place they went to was a place Robin didn't even know existed in Jump City. Some sort of fancy looking french resturant by the bay, with a door man and the carpet. The limo dropped them off, and he lead her inside. Robin waited on the other side of the street, covered in the darkness in a ally. 10 minuets. 20 minuets. 40 minuets. He nervously checked his watch as he knew Starfire didn't tend to eat very much, only when she really likes it... and by the time it was taking, she must have really liked it. An hour passed, and finally they came out, Starfire laughing and Speedy's hand on her shoulder fatheest away from him, laughing too. Robin twitched, _What are they laughing at? Me maybe? God i'm paranoid _he thought as he watched them walk towards the shore. Robin walked the R-cycle closer as to not create a lot of sound. He parked it in a concealed placed and covered it. He stayed hidden but only able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation they were having.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Starfire had taken off her shoes and was squishing her toes into the sand.

"It's so cold and wet!" she giggled as the tide washed gently over her feet. Speedy smiled and walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulders. Starfire suddenly grew silent. "Are you okay?" Speedy turned her around, so that he could see her face.

"Yes Speedy, i'm having a wonderful time... it's just.." she looked into his masked eyes, that mask... it was identical to Robin's. She looked down again. He tilted her chin up with his hand.

"Starry?" he took her hand and walked her over to some dry sand and sat down, motioning her to sit down beside him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just... well, your mask.."

He looked at her strangly. "Oh!" he pointed at his eyes. I forget i wear this thing most of the time. Helps out my accurcy when I'm aiming. Does it bother you? I can take it off if you want..."

"No, it's okay, don't take it off... it just reminds me a lot of Robin...He wears one just like it"

He grinned. "Yeah, makes us look pretty cute, huh?" he nudged her slightly, causing her to laugh a little.

"Tonight was really nice Speedy... I haven't been on a date before."  
"Really? I'm suprised Robin hasn't asked you, your great!"

She blushed softly. "Thank you friend Speedy..."

He pulled her up into his lap side ways so he could cradel her. She was a bit suprised, to say the least. She looked deep into his mask where his eyes should be. _Oh Robin... _she thought, losing herself in Speedy's mask, that mask, that one item covering Robin's most in depth part of him. That mask, not leaving his face once since she had known him. She shut her eyes and leaned her head into Speedy's chest, pretending it was Robin's, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Speedy pulled her up closer, rocking her gently back and forth.

Robin had the look of anger, sadness, hate, love and passion in his eyes. _Don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her, don't kiss her i'll fucking kick your ass if you kiss her damnit Speedy don't kiss her! _His mind was racing. He was torturing himself, watch them cuddle in the moonlight. _Why should I care if they kiss_ he thought suddenly. _Because I'll never find someone like her again, that's why jackass! Why didn't you say something to her before! Anything! _He punched the ground with his gloved fist, his pain and passion were getting stronger. _What's this? They are leaving? Going home? _He watched the couple get up and start walking towards the tower, arm in arm, with Starfire's head leaning on him. _Yes! Date over! No kiss! That i know of... at least..._ he shook that idea out of his head and got the R-cycle, and drove back to the tower before they got there.

When they got in through the door, it was past midnight. Robin was in the sercuity room, watching them come it, and walk down the dark hallway. Starfire was giggling and Speedy was trying to keep her quiet. She pulled him into her room, looking back and forth down hte hall before shutting the door. _WHAT? No fucking way! What did he say to her? _Robin rushed down into the hallway, quiety presssing an ear to Star's door. He couldn't hear as much as they were talking softly. Giggling from Starfire. Muffled laugher from Speedy. Suddently a loud gasp came from Starfire. Robin's eyes widen and resisted opening the door, which was locked anyways. A soft moan now came drifting out of her room. Robin's heart sank. He started panicking, thinknig of all the things Speedy could be doing to her, what he himself, wanted to do to her. His anger built up, tears slightly forming. "Here then, take that off" the sound of Starfire caught his ears.

"You sure you know how to do this?"

"Yes, quite sure."

Robin tried looking under the door. No cracks. No cracks anywhere, and yet he had to torture himself listening to this... this whatever it was they were doing. It was driving him insane. Suddenly he heard Speedy's voice.

"I don't want to go, but it's best I do my dear... I promised Robin I'd train with him tommorow morning."

A slight smacking sound. Not a hand-smacking sound... more softer... _a kiss? _Robin's fist clenched.

"Alright, thank you friend Speedy for the 'date'."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure".

Robin swifty ran to his room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He heard Speedy shut Starfire's door and walk to his room. _Training, huh? Oh I'd love to train with you now Speedy _he thought. _Hey, why not now? Speedy already took the one thing I thought I had for sure in my life. _Robin thought as he waited half an hour, building his rage up and also allowing Starfire get to sleep. He went out, and quietly knocked on Speedy's door. No answer. Robin knocked louder. A moan came and a 'justaminuet' mumble came from inside. As the door opened, Robin forced his way in and pushed Speedy back into a wall.

"You. Me. Roof top. Now!" Robin growled and dropped Speedy.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Can't we wait until morning Robin?" He looked up at hte Boy Wonder oddly. "What's your deal anyways man?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Roof now or am I going to have to beat your face in here?"

Speedy looked a bit confused. "Okay, um, can I get changed at least?"

Robin spun around and walked out of his friend's room, clenching his fists, and headed for the roof

Robin stood looking over the water. The moonlight lit it up nicely tonight. In fact, it lit up the whole roofyop mostly. "Robin..." It was Speedy. Bow in hand, arrows on back. "are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK 'okay' to you?"

"Well no, not really... you look down right pissed. Talk to me"

"Talk to this!" Robin ran at him, taking out his bo staff and swinging aat him. Speedy dodged and leapt back, grabbing an arrow and aiming it at Robin. "Hey man, I don't want to train like this. Your too angry."

Robin ignored this and continued to run at him and swung at him with his staff. Speedy manged to hit the staff, breaking it in half.

"Robin, stop now, c'mon!" Robin just clutched onto the staff as to grew back as long as it was before and shot his birdarang at him, catching him off gaurd and wrapping it around him, pulling him down to the ground. Robin walked over to him, and put his foot on Speedy's throat.

"I don't want to do this Speedy. I really don't want too. But you had to go and kiss her, didn't you?"

Speedy grunted. "What are you tlaking about?"

Robin slightly lowered his foot, causing Speedy to choke slightly. "Don't play me for a fool. I heard you two! In Starfire's room! Don't you dare deny it! Feel my pain!"

"But we did'nt-" speedy's sentance was cut off by Robin lowerig his foot more.

"I said don't deny it!"

"Robin stop!" Robin whirled around to see Starfire, floating off the ground a few feet, in her normal outfit. "Starfire... I-"

Robin suddenly got knocked over by Speedy, who had manged to bump robin over with his head, throwing him off balance. Starfire quickly soared over to Speedy who she helped get the rope off of. Speedy rubbed his throat.

"Robin! What is the meaning of the hurt you caused your friend?"

"He is NOT my friend!" Robin protested..

Speedy turned to Starfire. "He thinks we kissed."

Starfire looked at him oddly, tilting her head to the side. "The act in which two people's lips touch one another?"

"Yes, that"

Robin's angry turned to confusion. "You... you guys didn't kiss?"

Speedy stood up. "Not that it's any of your businness, no, we didn't, thank you. I'm more of a gentleman than what I appear to be. I'm going to bed" he said gruffly, picking up his bow and heading downstaries.

Robin looked down. Starfire came up beside him. "Robin?"

"I'm sorry Star."

"Whatever for?"

"For accussing you two of kissing... I thought I heard a kissing like sound in your room... and I just thought... I just thought that you two kissed..."

"Robin, why would you listen in on our conversation?"

"I couldn't help it Star! I followed you on your date too! I couldn't stand the thought of him touching you! I can't handel the thought of him kissing you!"

"But why?"

"Because I should have been the one to hold you, to kiss you first. I never had the guts to just tell you that I liked you. But I don't like you anymore. I love you now. I'm crazy about you and I want to be with you."

"Robin..." she looked down.

Robin looked down too. _I blew it. _

"Robin... me and Speedy... nothing happened. He likes me, yes, that is true. He held me, yes. But the whole time, all I could think of was you. When we got home I was complaining of a shoulder ache and he gave me a massage, which I returned the favor. He then told me to had to go to bed, kissed my hand, and left."

Robin blinked.

Starfire shook her head. "Robin, you are a good friend. I only know understand why you did what you did. And in your place, I feel I would do the same."

Robin looked at her. "Starfire..."

He pulled her close. "did I ruin my chances with you?"

"You never have"

He looked at her as he put a arm around her waist and the other to her cheek. She wrapped her arms arond his neck. They then kissed, a sweet, deep passionate kiss, and sat down, Robin holding her in his lap, and kissed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

Not sure if i should write another one, or maybe a lemon sequel? Thank you to everyone who read, i appreciate it. Please review so i can improve Tell me what you think!


End file.
